St Alberts academy
by ladyscene
Summary: A Vampire Academy story. we live in a world of lykens, Moroi, Dhampires, Strigoi, and humans.My name? Shannen. I have a mix of human and Moroi blood in me, making me a Dhampire. I am one of the few girls training to be guardians at St Alberts Academy
1. Chapter 1

**So, This is sort of a prolouge/explainer page. I introduce the main characters here, and tell you the basics about them. Please give my story a try!! I will award reveiwers with mental cookies... and readers I will thank gratefully every chapter i remember to! Baised on real life events!**

**WELCOME TO SAINT ALBERTS ACADEMY!!**

Me? I am a dhampire. A mix of human and moroi blood run through my veins. I am one of the few female dhampires training to be a guardian. I have black hair with pink and purple streaks. My eyes are hazel. Me and the rest of the gang all go to St. Albert's academy. I have an 'attitude' or so I've been told. I don't take crap from any one, and everyone knows it. I can be friendly, and happy, unless you get on my bad side.

My friends are mostly Moroi girls or dhampire boys but I still know a few Lykens and a few humans.

Jasmine is a moroi friend of mine; she is a strange moroi if anything. She has a personality like mine only she gets more hyper and has a slightly more outgoing and bubbly personality. But if you get on her bad side she can be worse than me when I get pissed. Jasmine specialized in spirit. Little is known about spirit users except it usually drives them insane, but not Jasmine (a lot). She is the most deadly moroi there is when she wants to be, mostly because I teach her dhampire fighting techniques. She has goldish eyes and a brownish blond coloured hair, with bluer streaks.

Sarah and Gold are Lykens, two of the few we actually have ever met. They would stick together through anything and are dating currently.

Skittles or Matt, is a dhampire like me and gets into trouble with me a lot. He is about a good a fighter as me. He is really tall, and slightly built for a dhampire.

Travel is well him. He is a dhampire too, but not as good as me or skittles. He is short.

Aj is a moroi boy. He specializes in fire, and likes Jasmine a lot. He has black hair. He likes girls with 'spunk', he is also easy to depress apparently.

Monique has to be the toughest moroi (besides Jasmine...Hehe) I know. She has brownish red coloured hair and hazel eyes. She specializes in air (I know that sounds useless, but you could crush someone from air pressure, or suffocation or something.) she also has an 'attitude' but not like mine, a whole different type…

Alice is a tall moroi girl; she specializes in water, that's fun in the summer. She has jet black hair and is like really, really smart. She is almost always nice and would help just about anyone.

And as for Humans there is Caitlin, she has blonde hair, is almost always hyper, and fun to hang around with. Also there is Katie, she is really nice, se has dirt blonde hair. She shares my interest in singing without music every once and a while, she is easy to get along with and her and Caitlin both are great human friends. Also there is Kim, she is sort of my cousin, and my mom's sister got married to a guy whose niece was Kim. She has thin blondish hair; she is really nice and has a small frame. Those are really the three humans we ever hang out with.

Most people know either to stay out of our way (mainly me, Jasmine, Monique, Sarah, Gold, Aj, and skittles), or be our friends. Few people would dare get us purposely angry. But as to everything, there is an exception. The exceptions vary from time to time. but still, always an excpetion.

And finally there is Demyon Vadim; he is skittles and my instructor, for our extra classes we have before and after our normal classes. He was kind of hot, but he was like 27 so way to old for me, but still cute and an awesome fighter, it was fun learning techniques from him. But mostly when he taught us, me and skittles has to battle it out, however he told us while he read or something.

The schedule at St. Albert's academy was a nocturnal one to better suit the Moroi, the sun bothered them, but not in a death way like for strigoi- humans, dhampires, or Moroi on the dark side, and they had all those old vampire superstitions like holy ground, sun, and silver stakes. They were immortal and nearly impossible to kill, especially when they drank Moroi blood.

As for animals well, I had a brindle English mastiff, he was 120 some pounds at around 7-8 months old. He would make a wonderful guard dog for me and my friends, or who ever I got to be guardian of, if he wasn't such a baby. He was cute though. Jasmine had a Chihuahua, Pomeranian, shi-tzu mix and almost as crazy as Jasmine is sometimes. Sarah had a dog named Babboo; he was a nice dog too. Also Gold and Aj have a dog together named midnight, she was a black lab, and was so cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Most people associated in this story, are in fact real, the terms however, are from the book vampire academy

**Disclaimer: Most people associated in this story, are in fact real, the terms however, are from the book vampire academy.**

**Sorry I took so long. This story is based on real life experience, and I needed inspiration. Plus barely anyone reads this story.**

"Jasmine get the heck OUT of my dream!" I screeched. One of the benefits, or down falls of Jasmine being a spirit user, is the fact that she can come into dreams.

"But I wanted to hang out!" Jasmine pouted.

"Jasmine, that's a very nice idea, but I have to get up in three hours for my extra practice!" I exclaimed.

"Its not _my _fault we decided to go on 'vacation' last year!" Jasmine complained.

The year prier, me Jasmine, Aj, and Matt, all got bored of school, and skipped out to take a vacation in Paris. They caught us eventually. It had been mine _and _Jasmines idea, but since me and Matt were training to be guardians, we were supposed to be the responsible ones, and got the blame for it. Hence, we had extra classes so we could 'catch up' to the class. It sucked.

"It was our idea, not just mine Jasmine! But fine what ever! What do you want to do?" I asked in defeat.

"Want to go dream hoping with me?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure! Whose dream??" I asked, getting up from the place in the meadow I had been dreaming of.

"Lets go to everyone's okay? we can start with…..Aj's!" Jasmine exclaimed, grabbing my hand.

"Alright! Beam us up Scotty!" I exclaimed. **(Don't ask!) **

"Righty ho! All aboard!" Jasmine yelled. There was a flash of light, and we were suddenly in the candy shop video.

"Jasmine??" I asked warily.

"I don't know! I think this is his dream…" Jasmine stated. Suddenly, Aj was dancing, and there was a whole bunch of old ladies in the candy shop video costumes, dancing along.

"WHAT THE HECK AJ!?" I screeched. Everything stopped, the music cut off, and the old ladies disappeared.

"HOLY CRAP! I…um…I didn't know you guys were going to be here….ummm…." Aj trailed off.

"Oh its okay. It's not your fault you have a sick mind.." Jasmine comforted him sarcastically.

"Jasmine, I know you love Aj, and all, but can we please go!" I asked tentatively.

"Okay, Okay. I know you miss skittles so much!" Jasmine teased. I did like him, but being a guardian, we weren't supposed to get into relationships. rolls eyes.

"yeah what ever! I'm just scared the old women will come back shudder"

"What ever! Now on to Matt's dream! Be prepared Shannen." Jasmine warned.

"Whatever" I stated. Jasmine grabbed my hand.

"LIFT OFF!!" Jasmine screeched. It wasn't necessary, but it was still fun. With another flash of light, we were in Paris, at the base of the Eifel tower. I spotted Matt, sitting on a bench with his eyes closed.

"MATT!!" I screamed, plopping on the bench next to him, with a serious case of déjà vu.

"WOAH! DÉJÀ VU!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know right? You ready for me to kick your butt again in practice today?" I asked excitedly.

"No, are you ready for me to kick yours?" He asked, playfully.

"HA! Right!" I exclaimed. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"You two are so oblivious together! I'm going shopping." Jasmine stated walking off.

"So why here, and now? Isn't this the day we got caught??" I asked curiously.

"Yeah it is…..I don't know, I guess I miss being so free, like that you know?"

"Yeah I know." I agreed.

"Skittles I hate you!!" Jasmine screeched, coming back over to us.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because in your stupid dream Paris, the shops are closed!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Alright! We can go to Sarah's dream next, we wouldn't want you to be bored Jazzy-wa." I stated, getting off the bench.

"YEY!" Jasmine exclaimed, clasping my upper arm.

"Uh-huh! Hurry up Kay? Once we leave Sarah's dream, drop me off. I want to get some sleep." I stated.

"Fine, shesh Cherry-la! Your such a kill joy!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Kill joy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" Jasmine stated. "Up, Up AND AWAY!!" Jasmine screamed. With _another _flash of light, we were in a theme park.

"SARAH!?" I yelled looking around.

"Where is she??" Jasmine asked in patently.

"Over there!" I stated, pointing to Sarah, who was making her way toward us.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Well….Jasmine interrupted my sleep cause she wanted to hang out and explore peoples dreams, so we have been dream hoping!" I explained in one breath.

"Breath Shannen!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Can we get some cotton candy? Please? Please?" Jasmine asked, jumping on spot.

"You two go ahead, I can't eat before practice." I stated. "I'll be on the Ferris wheel." I said walking off. I spent the rest of the time, on various rides, before, I went and found Jasmine, and she dropped me off at my dream. I spent until my alarm went off dreaming of a beautiful meadow, only I was over looking it, as a boy and a girl sat there. It seemed, she was human, and he was a vampire, only he glittered in the sun, and thirsted greatly for her blood, but wouldn't bite her. **(See Twilight The chapter **_**the Meadow**_**) **

After practice (We did laps.) Me and Matt went to classes. Dhampires, humans, Moroi, and Lykens, all had separate classes, for the first half, then it was mixed for the last four. Luckily, our whole group had classes with their respective species, then we all had the same afternoon schedule.

Our schedules were:

_Monday-Wednesday_

_1__st__ period- Advanced Guardian Techniques_

_2__nd__ period- Body guard theory and Personal protection 3_

_3__rd__ period- weight training and conditioning_

_4__th__ period- Senior Language Arts (Novice)_

_-Lunch-_

_5__th__ period-Animal behavior and Physiology_

_6__th__ period- Calculus_

_7__th__ period- Art_

_8__th__ period- music_

_Thursday- Saturday_

1st- 4th period were the same.

_-lunch-_

_5__th__ period- Moroi Culture 4_

_6__th__- Advanced spirit shifting (Non human course)_

_7__th__- Lykens Culture 4_

_8__th__- physics_

If you noticed, through out, we didn't have anything to do with Dhampire culture, or Human culture. But Human culture was covered last year, and Dhampire culture was tied into Moroi culture, so there wasn't any need for it. After our classes, Jasmines dad was taking us to a water park, so I got to skip out on my extra training.

Jasmine and me walked over to where her dad was meeting us, so we could drive to the water park.

"Hello girls. How was your day?" Her dad asked.

"Good. Thanks again for driving us to the water park." I thanked him, for the billionth time.

"Your welcome Shannen." He stated, pulling out of the academy gates.

We were soon there, and in line for the slides. Moroi 95 of the time, didn't live amongst the humans, and Dhampires were either guardians, or lived in villages to raise their children. So it was rare to find a Moroi or Dhampire in the city, or a lyken for that matter. When we did leave the campus, people often thought of me and Jasmine as 'Emo' We were used to it, and didn't care really. When we got to the top, we realized how high we were, and decided to take a minute to enjoy the view.

"Hey Emo chicks!" Some kid, only like 10 said as he came up beside us.

"Hey!" Jasmine said enthusiastically. I smiled.

"We aren't in line, you can go." I stated. The kid checked us out.

"You r two are really emo……but that's okay, Your hot." The kid stated, before plunging down the slide. Me and Jasmine laughed.

"I'm going down Kay? I'll meet you down there." I stated, moving towards the slide.

"Sure I'm right behind you." Jasmine agreed. The water slide was fun. There was a short drop at the beginning, then a twisted part, then a huge drop off. It was meant to give people an adrenaline rush, but didn't for me, or Jasmine. Our senses were already higher than humans, so it was just fun. At the bottom there was a small pool, and who other than that 10 year old, and a group of his friends were waiting at the bottom. Jasmine got down, just as him, and his friends, started making their way towards us.

"This should be fun." I stated sarcastically, nodding toward the group of boys on their way over.

"Oh wow! WE are what? Six years older than all of them, and _I _have a boyfriend." Jasmine stated, putting emphasis on the fact that only she could have a boyfriend.

"Hey." The kid said, trying to sound cool.

"Hi." I stated coldly, before turning around to face Jasmine.

"So…." The kid trailed off. I turned around slowly, and noticed the kid was like two inch from me. I took a step back, so I was beside Jasmine, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm Jared." He introduced. "What's your name?" Jared asked.

"Listen k-" Jasmine elbowed me. I sighed. "I'm Shannen, but my friends call me Cherry."

"And I'm Jasmine. You can call me Jasmine." Jasmine stated.

"Well, two pretty emo chicks like yourselves shouldn't be here alone, would you girls like a body guard?" He asked. My mouth dropped open, and Jasmine knew how much I hated it when _anyone _assumed that because I was a girl, that I needed help.

"Listen _kid._ I can take care of myself, and my friend just fine! Your what ten?! I think I am big enough NOT to need your help!" I snarled.

Jared was stunned for a second, before shrugging and looking towards Jasmine.

"Hey, your lips look lonely, want them to meet mine?" He asked taking a step forward. I was still mad, and stepped impulsively in front of Jasmine. She nudged me, signaling she was going to end this, like a true Moroi

"hhmmmm Let me think." Jasmine mumbled thoughtfully. I heard it, it sounded like two knifes sliding against each other, but it was to faint for a human to hear. Jasmine smiled exposing her fangs. The Jared kid started and looked over to me. I had fangs too, but they were smaller, and thinner. I also had nails, more like claws though.

I smiled, making my fangs come out, as I did, to show that they were in fact real. Jared and his gang slowly backed away, and when they were lost in the crowd, me and Jasmine laughed.

"Nice handling there Jazzy-wa!" I exclaimed.

"Not to bad yourself Cherry-la!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Hey, lets go sit down somewhere." I stated. We found a bench, on a path through the woods. Me and Jasmine were still wearing bikinis.

Mine was black ( like my hair) and was a halter top. Jasmines was a light blue, with ruffles on the top. **Pictures will be on profile. **

"Wouldn't it be nice if we had brought the guys along?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah, they could have taken care of that Jared kid."

"Yeah, without having to scare the wits out of them. Do you think we potentially started another vampire scare?" I asked. We had done it before.

"Nahh! The kids were only ten! I bet their parents will think they were messing around and let their imagination get the better of them! Besides, its not like they can prove it was _us_!" Jasmine reasoned.

"Well, unless, they held us on lock down, until we were really thirsty, then brought blood in. _that _would be hard to explain." I shot back.

"Oh? And under what pretences are they able to legally hold us? Its not like its written somewhere that you can hold someone in custody under suspicion of being a vampire!" Jasmine argued.

"Okay, whatever! Lets get going. Its almost noon. I want to get to sleep!" I stated getting up.

"Oh right. Good thing the academy invented this weird sun block stuff!" Jasmine stated, hoping off the bench.

We talked to her dad on the way back to the academy. Her dad dropped us off at the gate. We decided to take the long way through the woods.

Near half way back to Jasmines dorm, we heard a bunch of whooping and hollering. We smirked at each other, and ran high speed towards the sound.

Jasmine beat me, like always, and was frozen at the edge of a clearing, gripping a brach a tad to tightly.

"what? What is it Jasmine?" I asked worried. Jasmine jabbed a finger towards a group of kids.

**Ooooh!! Scary cliff hanger! What's going on hmmm?! To let you know,**

**I got the terminology from Vampire academy, the blood lust is from the Twilight series, and a few choice things are from Vampire diaries.**

**I don't feel the need to use disclaimers, cause they are my characters, and the terms are also on places like Wikipedia, and blood lust could be from my imagination, like the few things from Vampire Diaries, those are just were I originally got inspiration from.**


	3. Chapter 3

BTW this story really has no plot, its not building up to anything or stuff normal stories would, this is just a record of the very true things that happen (except we aren't 16 like in this story, and the guys are in the US whilst everyone else is in Can

**BTW this story really has no plot, its not building up to anything or stuff normal stories would, this is just a record of the very true things that happen (except we aren't 16 like in this story, and the guys are in the US whilst everyone else is in Canada!) :P**

**I know, not a lot of people read this, but I hope you liked the last chapter, and hope you like this one too. **

The kids were human by the looks, standing over a white heap of fur, no bigger than Porters head.

Said white heap was covered in blood.

"ooh…Jasmine, don't move okay?" I cautioned. She nodded sharply, and I ran towards the punks.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU _DOING?!_" I screeched at the kids.

"My dogs had a litter, and this was the runt, we don't want it, so now we are killing it." Some kid explained.

"THIS EFFING CLOSE TO THE MOROI DORM!? YOUR GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED! More importantly, HOW THE HECK COULD YOU!! Get the hell out of here before I do to all of you what you did to the poor dog!" I screamed, slipping my fangs out.

"You don't scare me!" some punk kids sneered. Quicker than I ever had, he was pinned against a tree, my teeth inches from his neck.

"Now do I scare you?" I snarled.

"meep." Was all the idiot got out. **(I love that word…meep, meep, MEEP!!)**

"Get your idiotic puck butts out of here!" I screeched. They all covered their ears and ran. I walked over to Jasmine.

"Are you in control?" I asked quietly.

"I'm fine, but that poor dog! Its still alive!" Jasmine whispered. "Shannen? You wont tell if I heal it will you?" Jasmine asked, walking towards the barely alive dog.

"of course not Jasmine! Just, don't hurt yourself doing it."

"I won't. It just so happens that the puppy here is only MOSTLY dead. There's a big difference between mostly dead and all dead. Mostly dead is slightly alive" Jasmine quoted the princess bride as she knelt beside the dying dog. Placing her hands on it, I knew she was concentrating on healing it completely. Within a matter of seconds, the little white fur ball was up bouncing around.

"Oh my gosh Jasmine! You did great!" I gushed running over to her.

"Shannen? Will you keep him with you?" Jasmine asked, watching the pup scamper around blissfully.

"Why?" I asked surprised, as he ran into my arms.

"Because, there's a restriction of pets in my dorm, and my room mate has a really mean cat, I don't want it to hurt such a precious puppy." Jasmine explained, scratching behind the pups ears affectionately.

"fine, but its OUR dog, and we name him Inndy." I bargained.

"Inndy?" Jasmine questioned me.

"yeah. Short for Inigo of course! From the princess bride!" I explained merrily.

"Oh…okay, sure! Hey lets go, the blood is getting to me." Jasmine said as she got up.

"oh…right…I'll wash him up at home. Tomorrow, you want to go to the campus pet store and get him some cute stuff?" I asked.

"OOH! Yeah, like a little sweater with a skull on the back!" Jasmine gushed.

"aw! That's going to be so cute, and we got to custom make a T-shirt with, I may be small, but I know kung fu! Written on it!" Me and Jasmine made mental lists of stuff to get Inndy as we walked back to her dorm.

"See you tomorrow." Jasmine said as she went inside.

"See ya!" I called after her, as I walked back to my dorm.

­­­

Me and Jasmine met at her dorm after my practice, and got ready to head off to the pet supply store.

Jasmine, who had recently died her hair black, had straightened it, so her blue highlights stood out more. She had a black sparkly top on, and a pair of skinny jeans, along with awesome cute leather boots with buckles at the ankles.

My hair was dead straight, and I had recently died my bangs hot pink. My other highlights (purple, white, red, and pink) were scattered over my head. The shorter parts of my hair were expertly back combed. **(pictures of both outfits on profile, along with my hair) **I had a black top, with little skulls scattered over it, and stone washed skinny jeans. I had black ballet flats, with skulls on them on.

I carried Inndy along with us, and Porter walked (off leash) beside me, acting like the guard dog he was in public. Porter had some issues with some vibes he got from certain people, and as we passed Blake (a total jerk) the hair along his back raised and he let out a warning growl, scarring the living potatoes out of Blake. Me and Jasmine laughed, and urged Porter to keep walking.

We finally reached the store, and spread out hunting for cute stuff.

Two hours later, we walked out of the store heavily laden with bags.

We had bought- two metal weighted bowls, a bag of food, a black studded collar, a deep red leash, a small rope toy, a stuffed flamingo, a soccer ball (Inndy's size) a tiny rope teddy bear with a smiley face, two black T-shirts, a white one with a guitar on it, a blue robe so he wouldn't get cold after baths, black little booties for winter, and a skull clip for his fur. We also bought a four post bed, and a crate, so I could crate train him, We bought Porter a cool bad to the bone bandana, and a gihugic rope ball the size of my head (which worried me slightly.)

We headed back to my dorm, and up to my room. After setting up all our stuff for Inndy, we sat on my bed trying to decide what to do next.

Five minutes, and we still hadn't come up with anything, when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I asked, forgetting my caller ID.

"Shannen, hey I was wondering…" Josh trailed off.

"Sorry Josh. Whatever your getting at I can't, neither can Jasmine." Josh was a dhampire who liked to ask the both of us out often, and we always said no.

"That's not what I wanted!" Josh complained.

"What do you want then?" I asked mimicking his tone.

"Well, me and my friends were just wondering, you 'left' for what a year?" Josh asked.

"Yeah something like that. Get to the point please." I urged him impatiently.

"well, how did Jasmine and Aj feed while you were away?" Josh asked. No one ever asked that, and I didn't really know what to say. I had fed Jasmine, and I don't know what Aj did for blood, but I was pretty sure it either consisted of getting a human girl to feed him, or if opportunity called, Matt would.

"Why do you care anyway?" I asked, avoiding the question. Jasmine quirked an eyebrow at me. I ignored her.

"curiosity I guess." Josh replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat. You have a cat don't you? You should be careful, wouldn't want to kill him because of curiosity." I warned.

"Are you threatening me?" Josh asked appalled.

"Nope. Simply warning you. But you know.. I could threaten things more valuable to you than Mr. shish." I said darkly. Jasmine burst out laughing, immediately knowing who I was talking to.

"HEY! I was three, and couldn't say fish!" Josh defended. I just laughed along with Jasmine. "Hey! Stop changing the subject! So what did they do for food?" Josh asked.

"Um….we went to a lot of parties, and tons of drunks are into it. Then after a while of using the same drunk person, they get kind of addicted, so it was kind of easy." I made up.

"Sure, sure. My parents live with humans, its not that easy." Josh challenged.

"Your parents aren't cute teenagers." I said back. "This conversation is over. Goodbye Josh." I said and hung up.

"What was that?" Jasmine asked, stroking Inndy gently, and scratching behind Porters ear.

"Josh…had some questions about when we were away, I'm sure you can tell what about." I said solemnly.

"Oh…well damn! We got to get Matt and Aj over here, so if Josh calls them ,they have the same story." Jasmine said, pulling her cell out. She dialed Aj's cell quickly, and told him to get over here.

**Thanks again to my too few readers. I am once again, un-happy with my summery, and I am changing it. Same story, same non-plot.**


End file.
